Un amigo es una luz
by Mikii Cullen
Summary: RM Agosto // "Pero, al final, eres Jacob Black. Mi amigo, mi luz, mi sol personal.". Song-Fic dedicado a la amistad de Bella con Jake.


**Reto Mensual / Agosto**

**Disclaimer:**** La canción se llama "Un amigo es una luz" y es de Enanitos Verdes. Los personajes, obviamente – y que también me deprime- son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Un amigo es una luz**

**Bella's POV**

_Nota: Situado poco después de Eclipse. No tiene spoilers de Amanecer/Breaking Dawn._

_No importa el lugar,  
El sol es siempre igual.  
No importa si es recuerdo  
O es algo que vendrá._

No me apetecía, para nada, perder a Jake. Desde que le conocí en la playa de First Beach hasta la última vez que le vi. Él sería mi amigo, fuera donde él fuese; y fuera donde yo fuera. Le querría para siempre, desde hoy hasta en cien años más; desde humana hasta que fuese vampiresa. Jacob siempre tendría un lugar en mi corazón…

_No importa cuanto hay  
En tus bolsillos hoy;  
Sin nada hemos venido  
Y nos iremos igual._

Recuerdo esos días que pasábamos en su taller; él construyendo su coche, o arreglando nuestras motocicletas. ¡Qué días aquellos! Desearía volver a ellos y poder pasar días tan agradables con Jake.

Recuerdo a la perfección como fue para mí dar _gran_ parte de mis ahorros para la universidad y usar ese dinero en comprar pintura y partes de las motos. Tendría que esforzarme más para conseguir el dinero, pero ¿qué daba? Era feliz, y tenía a Jake a mi lado. Tenía a mi amigo, a mi sol, a mi luz… Mi razón para sonreír luego de… de la partida de Edward.

_Pero siempre estarán en mí  
Esos buenos momentos  
Que pasamos sin saber._

Tu compañía era tan agradable, tan cálida, tan única… era tu presencia lo que me complacía. Ya fuese cuando estudiábamos, comiésemos o lo que fuese. Contigo cada minuto, cada segundo, era especial; irrepetible. Eran nuestros minutos juntos, en los que estaba feliz, en los que estaba segura de estar viva.

Cada momento juntos lo guardaré en mi memoria como uno de mis recuerdos de humana más importante. Serán mi tesoro para la eternidad, mi luz para los días tristes que llegue a tener… también para los buenos.

_No importa donde estás  
Si vienes o si vas;  
La vida es un camino  
Un camino para andar._

Me duele muchísimo, demasiado saber que no podremos estar juntos luego de mi conversión. ¿¡Por qué la naturaleza ha de poner límites!? ¿Por qué ha de detenernos? ¿Por qué ha de hacernos sufrir tanto?

¡Oh, Jake! Quisiera escribirte, todos los días si fuese necesario, para mantener contacto a través de los años que transcurrirán, pero tú ya no me querrás… por lo menos no de la misma manera en que lo haces en este minuto. Eso me lástima tanto… y lo sabes.

Pero sabes, si llegases a acceder, me harías tan feliz. ¡Sería la misma Bella! Quizá no físicamente, pero el interior es lo que vale, ¿no? Es cosa de mirar a Sam y Emily. Se aman por lo que son, no por como se ve cada uno. Eso es algo que _todos_ deberíamos hacer… o mínimo intentarlo. Si te faltara un brazo, te querría igual; te querría por lo que hay _dentro_ de ti. No por el físico.

Pero bueno, si es algo que no aceptarás, vale. No intentaré cambiar tu opinión – pero si lo haces solo sería una maravilla.

_Si hay algo que esconder,  
O hay algo que decir;  
Siempre será un amigo  
El primero en saber._

Sabes, quería agradecerte la confianza que pusiste en mí al contarme cada una de las cosas que me dijiste. Desde que nos conocimos; que me contaste los mitos que habían allá en La Push – no olvidemos que eso es tabú – hasta cuando me dijiste indirectamente que era licántropo.

Me impresionó bastante que fuese así, ya que ninguno de nosotros – y ni tus amigos- creíamos en aquellos mitos. Creo que fue bastante notorio, pero al fin y al cabo no le di importancia. Eras mi amigo. Eras Jake… Mi Jake.

_Porque siempre estarán en mí  
Esos buenos momentos  
Que pasamos sin saber  
Que un amigo es una luz_

_Brillando en la oscuridad._

Y como olvidar cuando me salvaste la vida…

Nunca llegué a pensar que terminaría semiconsciente, a poco de morir ahogada. No niego que hubiese muerto feliz por tan solo haber visto una imagen de Edward creada por mi mente – la mejor para ser sincera-, pero tu al salvarme me llevaste a algo mucho mejor, sin que ninguno se diese cuenta…

Al poco tiempo estaría en Volterra, con él de nuevo. Gracias a ti, aunque no lo hayas intentado, y menos que hubiese sido tu intención.

_Siempre serás mi amigo  
No importa nada más.  
Porque siempre estarán en mí  
Esos buenos momentos  
Que pasamos sin saber._

Pero, remontándonos al presente y guardando los recuerdos, lo que más me ha dolido de todo lo que has hecho –y de lo poco que me has ofendido – es que hayas escapado de tus problemas, de tu dolor, de mí… o que al menos eso nos diste a entender… a _todos_.

Comprendo que te sea difícil aceptar mi boda con Edward, y que sea algo que quieras evitar, pero no es razón por la que tengas que huir. Odio decírtelo, pero no llegarás a ningún lado… al menos hasta que lo afrentes, o por lo menos lo asimiles; y lo digo por experiencia – en la cual has estado presente todo el tiempo.

_Que un amigo es una luz  
Brillando en la oscuridad  
Siempre serás mi amigo  
No importa nada más._

Pero lo ignoraré. No te detestaré ni nada por el estilo. Te sigo queriendo, Jake. Te querré de por vida. Serás mi mejor amigo hasta la eternidad; y repito: ocuparás un lugar en mi corazón por todos los días que queden en mi vida y en todos los años que sigan de la no vida que se aproxima a mí.

Siempre estaré junto a ti, aunque sea a distancia y cuando duermas, velaré tus sueños desde donde esté. Cuidaré de que tengas buenos sueños, y ninguna pesadilla. Que vivas muchísimos años, que encuentres una chica con la que imprimas y que tengan hijos.

Me duele decirlo, pero es verdad: me hubiese gustado estar contigo. El problema es que no soy la chica indicada; pero ya llegará. Y llegará en cuanto menos lo esperes. Lo prometo.

_Que un amigo es una luz  
Brillando en la oscuridad._

Sabes, creo que esto es un tipo de "hasta luego" o "nos vemos pronto". Quizá no lo creas, pero así será.

Nos reencontraremos cuando menos lo esperemos, quién sabe. Puede ser que el destino se apiade de nosotros y en unos cuantos años más tengamos que estar de vuelta en Forks… Nos veríamos, aunque no lo desearas… lo sé. Te conozco demasiado como para saber que sí sucedería. No digas que no te entusiasma la idea; ¡no te podrías mentir ni a ti mismo!

_Siempre serás mi amigo  
No importa nada más._

Pero, al final, eres Jacob Black. Mi amigo, mi luz, mi sol personal.

o O º O o

**Aww... Me encantó como me quedó :3. Y la canción, desde que la escuché, me recordó a Bella & Jake. No me digan que no lo parece porque sería mentira xD.**

**En fin, muchas gracias por leer. Aquí tenemos el Reto Mensual de Agosto :D (Woo, aún no puedo creer que ya estemos en este mes. ¡Recién era marzo! Ö).**

**Mikii Cullen**


End file.
